Azula zawsze kłamie
by Niecierpliwa
Summary: Azula jest zamknięta w więzieniu na rozkaz Władcy Ognia Zuko. Będąc odgrodzoną od świata, księżniczka ma czas na przemyślenia i próbę powrotu do dawnej siebie.


Mój pierwszy tekst do Awatara. Mam nadzieję, że w miarę zjadliwy. Pisanie z perspektywy Azuli jest trudne, ale sprawiło mi również wiele radości.

Awatar: Legenda Aanga nie należy do mnie.

* * *

**_Azula zawsze kłamie_**

Cela Azuli jest ciemna i zimna - po to, by nie mogła tkać ognia - jednak Azuli to nie przeszkadza. Nie jest kimś słabym, by przejmować się czymś takim.

Uzdrowiciele znowu zadawali jej pytania o relację z rodziną, o marzenia, o przeszłość. Azula nie ufa im, nikomu nie ufa, bo na końcu i tak wszyscy by ją zdradzili, tak jak zdradziła Mai i Ty Lee. Dlatego kłamie, kłamie z krzywym uśmiechem i patrzy z pogardą, jak wychodzą. A potem śmieje się tak długo, dopóki śmiech nie przemienia się w cichy szloch.

Aż nagle uzdrowiciele przestali przychodzić.

* * *

Czasami Azula widzi swoją matkę. Ursa stoi przed nią, jak niekiedy stoi Zuzu, i przygląda się jej z łagodnym uśmiechem. Nie odzywa się, dopóki Azula sama tego najpierw nie zrobi. Z początku tak właśnie było - Azula spostrzegała swoją matkę i wyrzucała jej, krzyczała, wrzeszczała i wymachiwała pięściami, z których ogień nie mógł się pojawić. Ursa mówiła do niej cierpliwym tonem, zachowywała się jak kochająca matka chcąca pomóc swemu dziecku. Azula jednak wiedziała lepiej, nie chciała pomocy.

Z czasem Azula przestała odzywać się i próbowała ignorować swoją matkę. Patrzyła ostentacyjnie na ścianę przed sobą albo całkiem odwracała się od Ursy. Mimo wszystko wciąż czuła na sobie jej spojrzenie i wiedziała, że tamta uśmiecha się łagodnie w jej stronę.

Azula tego nienawidzi. Nienawidzi swojej matki.

* * *

- Po co tu znowu przyszedłeś, Zuzu?

- Słyszałem twój krzyk. Coś się stało?

- Tak, znowu widziałam matkę. Przeszkadza ci to?!

- Azulo, przecież nasza matka...

- Idź sobie, Zuzu i zostaw mnie samą. Znając życie, matka niedługo znów dotrzyma mi towarzystwa.

* * *

Kiedy Azula się budzi, czuje, że ma mokre policzki. To doprowadza ją do szału i wtedy wrzeszczy i z furią ściera łzy. Azula nie płacze, nigdy. Azula nie jest tak słaba jak Zuzu, Azula nie potrzebuje matczynej miłości, by sobie w życiu poradzić. Azula nie potrzebuje nikogo.

Ursa patrzy na nią ze smutkiem i Azula ma ochotę rzucić w nią kulą ognia.

* * *

Rozmowy z Zuzu są męczące. Azula do końca nie wie, co jest w nich męczące, po prostu są. Może to dlatego, że Zuzu udaje troskę - przecież on nigdy nie chciałby jej pomóc, przecież jej nienawidzi - a może dlatego, że Azula musi udawać, zawsze udawać przed wszystkimi. Nie chce współczucia ani litości od Zuzu, to przecież ona powinna tu teraz stać przed nim, skulonym w celi więziennej, i śmiać się z niego i może, tylko może, również współczuć.

_Azula zawsze kłamie..._

Rozmowy z Zuzu są męczące.

* * *

Raz tylko Mai i Ty Lee przyszły do niej. To było niedługo po koronacji Zuzu (pewnie przyprowadził je z litości). Azula siedziała wtedy w rogu i obserwowała martwego motyla - jakim cudem się tu dostał, nie wiedziała - gdy drzwi otworzyły się, a w nim stanęły jej byłe przyjaciółki.

Azula nie czekała na ich przywitanie, ruszyła na nie z rykiem i łzami w oczach, które nagle się pojawiły. Gdyby nie ten przeklęty Zuzu, prawdopodobnie wydrapałaby im wtedy oczy. Nikt nie zadziera z Azulą. Nikt nie zdradza Azuli.

Od tej pory nikt oprócz Zuzu, a wcześniej i uzdrowicieli, już tu nie przyszedł. Azula jest pewna, że gdyby ktoś inny się pojawił, znów próbowałaby wydrapać komuś oczy.

* * *

Azula pamięta czasami swoje dzieciństwo. Obrazy pojawiają się nagle, tak również i znikają. Widzi wtedy matkę i Zuzu karmiących żółwio-kaczki, widzi też siebie bawiącą się z Ty Lee i Mai.

Dzisiaj Azula widzi siebie, swoje - byłe, zaraz dopowiada - koleżanki i Zuzu bawiących się w chowanego. Wszyscy śmieją się i w tym śmiechu jest coś nostalgicznego, smutnego nawet.

Azula była najlepsza w chowanego. Kochała tę grę.

* * *

Podczas rozmów z Zuzu Azula czasami naprawdę, _naprawdę_, chce się rozpłakać. Ale zaraz sobie przypomina, że jej sytuacja i tak jest upokarzająca, więc znowu udaje silną.

_Azula zawsze kłamie..._

Czasami, kiedy Zuzu coś mówi, Azula mimowolnie słyszy te słowa. Chociaż minęło już tyle czasu, nadal ją to boli.

_Azula zawsze kłamie..._

_Azula zawsze kłamie._

_Azula zawsze..._

Azula chciałaby, żeby Zuzu w końcu się zamknął.

* * *

Myślenie o ojcu jest czymś, na co nie pozwala sobie Azula. To on stał za tym wszystkim, to przecież on chciał jej koronacji, to on położył na jej barkach dobro całego Narodu Ognia. To on dał jej to zadanie, śmiał się z niej, _wiedział_, że sobie nie poradzi, musiał to wiedzieć.

Azula nie chce nawet słyszeć jego imienia, a gdy strażnicy szepczą o nim choćby słowo, zaciska mocno ręce i próbuje, naprawdę próbuje, wykrzesać z siebie ogień.

A kiedy jej się to nie udaje, krzyczy z wściekłości, a łzy mimowolnie ciekną jej po policzkach.

* * *

- Azulo...

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Zuzu!

- Uspokój się i powiedz mi, dlaczego krzyczałaś moje imię.

- Och, po prostu miałam piękny sen, w którym rozerwałam cię na strzępy. Szkoda, że siebie nie widziałeś, braciszku. Ta wieśniaczka też tam była, ją również zabiłam.

- Azulo...

- Idź sobie, Zuzu. Nienawidzę cię.

_Azula zawsze kłamie..._

* * *

Iroh nigdy nie pojawił się w jej celi, nawet z nią nie porozmawiał. Azula słyszała kiedyś, jak stanął przed drzwiami do jej celi i pomówił cicho ze strażnikiem, a potem odszedł bez słowa.

Azula myśli, że Iroh zrobił to, bo jest słaby. Czasami, głównie kiedy kładzie się spać, dochodzi do wniosku, że po prostu jej nienawidzi i brzydzi się nią.

* * *

- Co tu robisz o tej porze, Zuzu?!

- To twoje urodziny, Azulo.

- W nosie mam moje urodziny, wynocha z mojej celi!

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Azulo.

- Pieprz się, Zuzu. Nienawidzę cię, jesteś za słaby i za durny, by być Władcą Ognia. Nie zasługujesz nawet na to, by być moim bratem.

_Azula zawsze kłamie..._

Kiedy Zuzu rzuca jej ostatnie spojrzenie i wychodzi z celi, Azula ma nadzieję, że jej brat to wie.


End file.
